


Time for Donuts

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddle, Donuts, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10294817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Tony insists on post-mission donuts. Who's Steve to disagree?(Steve likes it too much when Tony relaxes against him when the adrenaline fades and leaves him exhausted and mellow when a mission's been successful. He likes how Tony has no problem walking into a donut joint in his full Iron Man gear to order his favourite treats. He loves how Tony always remembers to include those donuts he knows Steve would never admit to being his guilty pleasure.)(There's nothing as relaxing as leaning against Steve and munching a few donuts after a mission. Tony is not ashamed to admit that both are his big weakness. So whenever he gets the opportunity to combine them, he takes it. The fact that they're sittingina giant donut while eating donuts is kind of a bonus.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, another manip. Probably the last for a week or so because I'm travelling for work again come Friday. So no or very little internet access and more importantly no graphic tablet (or time, for that matter XD). I finished this one yesterday because my boss sent me the wrong files and couldn't send me the right ones because he was on a field trip, too, so I got an unexpected afternoon off. As you can tell, I made good use of it XD I hope you like this manip, although it's less on the sexy and more on the funny/cute side of things. 
> 
> As to the question from the last post: I'll make you a wee tutorial explaining how I go about making my manips as soon as I have the time (I actually should be working from home right now, but that's never a good idea. You're already familiar with my crappy discipline from the time I was supposed to write my paper and manipped instead... XD). I hope that'll be interesting for you!

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/115570/115570_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> You'd do me a world of good with a wee comment. Just saying ^_^ You could consider it your random act of kindness for the day to make a wee artist very happy :D


End file.
